1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device including an outer housing and a method for manufacturing the outer housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic products have been developed and distributed due to the development of new electronic technologies. In particular, portable electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet PCs, which have various functions have been increasingly distributed.
However, the portable electronic devices may be damaged by an external impact due to their mobile characteristics. In particular, as the displays are vulnerable to an external impact, methods for effectively protecting the displays have been developed.
Metals having high strength may be used to protect the displays, but the metals influence the performance of antennas due to their electrical characteristics and it may be difficult to attach a material such as leather or cloth to the metal case.